


The Jester

by DumbDumbTheRock



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbDumbTheRock/pseuds/DumbDumbTheRock
Summary: Forced to give into the neighboring kingdom, Reyla Skire's land began to wilt away, being used for mining and the rare resources found there. Her people began to get sick from the polluted waters that ran through their dying city walls.The gold crown that once sat on top of her white hair melted to gravel, and the power she once held was reduced to nothing.And it was all because of the Phrame family. The fire haired royals were the reason her father had fallen sick, and her people forced into poverty. Reyla hated the Phrame family with every ounce in her body.Reyla became a "hero" of the kingdom after accidentally saving the crown prince from an attempt on his life. She was thrown into dangerous waters, as she now lived side by side with the royal family. It was there that her distaste and distrust for the prince grew.It was after that she met The Jester, an animal like assassin, a cold blooded killer, one that would not hesitate to end your life. Of course they instantly hit it off, as they both shared the same distain for the Phrame family.Sharing the same goal of bringing down the tyrannical royal family, they both set off to tear down the corrupt system.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Jester

REYLAND SKIRE

Reyla stood on the balcony of her room and looked out onto the ruins of a kingdom. _If you could even call_ _it a kingdom._ She thought. Tears began to drip down her pale cheeks and her soft purple eyes shut as she sunk to the floor, still gripping the railing as she sobbed. "How could I let this happen? How could I allow them to hurt us like this," she whispered through harsh sobs. A glimmer caught her eye, Reyla looked behind her weakly, her golden crown sat discarded on the marble floor.

Shakily standing up, she made her way to the glittering crown. Picking it up with her eyebrows pointing almost upwards. Her lavender eyes burrowed into the gold adorned with dark purple gems. Her mind went to her people down below, half of them had been crushed by the falling houses, or burned by the fires that had been set, others cut down. She gritted her teeth, anger built up in her chest. Begging, _ordering_ her to be set free. It stood in her chest, its rage filled screams sounded like a song, a song that was itching to be heard. _Listen to me,_ it said.

And she did. Reyla flung the now meaningless crown to the other side of the bedroom, it made an almost hollow clunk as it met the ground, skidding to a halt to her right. She held herself as she screamed. She couldn't think as she screamed, her head was light but she didn't stop. She couldn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing this because of a friend so-


End file.
